


paper rings

by abby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Social Media AU, Song: Paper Rings (Taylor Swift), Texting, but still a texting fic and very silly!, taylor swift references? in my jily fic? you know it, texting au, this is kinda a songfic/album fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby10/pseuds/abby10
Summary: Texting AU: Sometimes you just gotta throw caution to the wind and plan a wedding in a day. Featuring gratuitous references to the album Lover by Taylor Swift, more dumb contact names, no pub quiz, and one yellow sundress





	paper rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetalsToFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/gifts).

> This fic is inspired by Paper Rings by Taylor Swift because like... we all know it's a Jily song and there's no fighting it!!!
> 
> And this fic is for the amazing Petals because it was her birthday 3 days ago and I'm slightly late but here we are!
> 
> (Also I'm a big fan of weddings so James and Lily are def not representing my views this is just a fic lol)
> 
> (And I wrote this in like a day so it might be messy and I'm very sorry for that)

**Lily Evans **to **Lover (by Taylor Swift)**: _i'm sick of being engaged_

James Potter to Fi-yonce: _uh_

James Potter: _are you…. breaking up with me?_

Lily Evans: _omg no_

Lily Evans: _i mean i'm sick of being not married_

Lily Evans: _i wanna like… be your wife already_

James Potter: _awwww you liiiiiike me_

James Potter: _(i want that very much as well)_

Lily Evans: _so let's do it_

James Potter: _do what?_

Lily Evans: _get married!!!_

Lily Evans: _we’ve been waiting for a right time to start wedding planning_

Lily Evans: _but i don’t think there's gonna be a right time_

Lily Evans: _like it's so much work and money and we are both so busy and tbh i would rather spend money on an amazing honeymoon than on stupid stuff like napkins and invitations_

Lily Evans: _so let's just do it!! let's get married!!!_

James Potter: _im in!!! lets do it!!_

Lily Evans: _omg really? that took no convincing?? i had more arguments planned. i spent an hour earlier on a powerpoint in case i needed it_

James Potter: _lil, id marry you with paper rings_

James Potter: _and youre right. i dont feel the need to spend a ton of money to just show people how in love we are. like thats dead obvious. we are the most in love couple of all time_

Lily Evans: _true_

James Potter: _and i love you and want to be married to you_

James Potter: _so lets do it!!_

Lily Evans: _omg omg omg this is happening_

Lily Evans: _okay i'll let the girls and my parents (and petunia i guess) know. you talk to the boys and your parents_

James Potter: _okay!!_

James Potter: _wait when are we doing this_

Lily Evans: _well… tomorrow is supposed to be really nice weather. and we are all free since we were planning on pub night_

James Potter: _tomorrow it is!!!_

\--- 

**Lily Evans **to **It’s Nice to Have a Friend (Group)**: _so how do you all feel about a slight change of plans for tomorrow night_

Marlene McKinnon: _depends on the other plans. i was really looking forward to flirting with the cute pub quiz girl again_

Lily Evans: _james and i are getting married_

Dorcas Meadowes: _well yeah we know that lol_

Lily Evans: _no i mean like…. we are actually doing it. tomorrow._

Mary Mcdonald: _WHAT OMG_

Marlene McKinnon: _OMG REALLY?? YEAH PUB QUIZ GIRL CAN WAIT TIL NEXT WEEK_

Dorcas Meadowes: _!!!!!!!_

Lily Evans: _yeah we are both sick of waiting so we just figured it's time to do the damn thing_

Mary Macdonald: _that’s so romantic!!!!!!!_

Lily Evans: _and you ladies are obvi my bridesmaids so wanna come with me tomorrow to find some bridesmaid dresses?_

Lily Evans: _and by bridesmaid dresses i mean going to primark and finding some cute dresses_

Marlene McKinnon: _omg im so in_

Marlene McKinnon: _OMG WAIT WE HAVE TO HAVE A HEN PARTY TONIGHT!!!_

Lily Evans: _do we?? i mean this is really very lowkey and not a big deal_

Dorcas Meadowes: _no for once she’s right. my flat is free tonight since my flatmate is out of town_

Mary Macdonald: _i'll bring face masks and nail polish!!!!_

Dorcas Meadowes: _ill pick up some food!_

Marlene McKinnon: _and ill get the strippers!_

Lily Evans: _MARLENE_

Marlene McKinnon: _(jk ill get the alcohol)_

\---

**James Potter **to **London Boys**: _no pub quiz tomorrow night lads_

Remus Lupin: _I was looking forward to that :(_

Sirius Black: _nerd_

Sirius Black: _(so was i tho so whats the deal)_

James Potter: _the most beautiful woman in the world and i are getting married. tomorrow._

Sirius Black: _WHAT_

Remus Lupin: _Wow! How exciting!!_

Peter Pettigrew: _cool! im glad no pub quiz. im bad at them_

Sirius Black: _but thats so soon!!!! ive barely any time to write a best man speech!!!_

James Potter: _thats probably for the best_

Remus Lupin: _That’s definitely for the best._

Sirius Black: _well i will at least keep the best man duty of getting you absolutely ruined tonight at ur stag party!!_

Peter Pettigrew: _theres a stag party 2nite??? was this planned w/o me??_

Sirius Black: _yes_

Remus Lupin: _Sirius just announced that there’s one. It wasn’t planned without you_.

Remus Lupin: _And actually James literally just announced that the wedding is tomorrow anyway so how could there have been one??_

Sirius Black: _stunning stuff pete_

James Potter: _padfoot- stop being mean to peter. wormtail: stop being so insecure weve been your friends for a decade and a half now lol_

James Potter: _looking forward to tonight though! hopefully im still alive after i tell my parents!_

Sirius Black: _if Euphemia kills u, i want ur bedroom. it was always bigger than mine_

James Potter: _i was there first!!! _

James Potter: _also you have your own flat now??_

Sirius Black: _its the principle of the thing_

\--- 

**Marlene McKinnon **to **Bridesbabes**: _ugh i just realized that if the boys are the groomsmen that means i have to hook up with sirius_

Lily Evans: _you don’t…. have to hook up with anyone??_

Marlene McKinnon: _um of course i do. im a bridesmaid. i have to hook up with a groomsman. its like a rule_

Marlene McKinnon: _and like no offense peter but it’s a no from me. and i think id break remus. and at least sirius and i have good sex. even if hes smug about it_

Dorcas Meadowes: _im not hooking up with a man for the sake of this dumb rule_

Mary Macdonald: _yeah i'm not cheating on reg_

Lily Evans: _this is not a rule at my wedding!!_

Lily Evans: _also ive never understood your weird relationship with sirius_

Marlene McKinnon: _not a relationship! just something to do when im single and bored every once in a while_

Dorcas Meadowes: _you need a hobby_

Marlene McKinnon: _more like a hubby (or wifey) (im so single and so lonely hahaha)_

\--- 

**Lily Evans **to **Tuney**: _hey so james and i are getting married tomorrow. i know its super last minute but id love to have you there. mum and dad are coming._

Petunia Dursley to +44 7379 663390: _I’ve got plans. Sorry._

Lily Evans: _are these plans seriously more important than your only sisters wedding_

Petunia Dursley: _Vernon and I are having dinner with his coworker. It would be rude to cancel and could cause problems at the office._

Lily Evans: _fine. have a nice night with a bunch of boring people and your lame husband. ill be having a fun time getting married to someone who actually loves me and celebrating with my friends who actually know how to have fun. not that you know fun or love are_

Petunia Dursley: _Very mature Lily._

Lily Evans: _~vErY mAtUrE LiLy~_

Lily Evans: _anyway like i said have a fun night being a cow. see you at christmas._

\---

**Euphemia Potter **to **Lily**: _Just got off the phone with James. I am buying you a wedding dress tomorrow. Let your mother know please. We can go shopping on the King’s Road. Very excited to officially welcome you to the family. I’ve been the only female Potter for far too long._

Lily Evans to Euphemia: _omg Euphemia that’s too much!! you don’t have to!!_

Euphemia Potter: _Lily, dear, this is my only chance to go shopping for a wedding dress for a daughter as we both know Sirius will never get married. Let me have my fun._

Lily Evans: _only if you’re sure!!_

Euphemia Potter: _I’m always sure. Indecision is for the weak._

\---

**Lily Evans **to **Lover (by Taylor Swift)**: _your mum is scary_

James Potter to Fi-yonce: _and the sky is blue. what’s new tbh_

James Potter: _also i checked and we can’t actually get a marriage license for another month but honestly i dont really care about that anyway_

Lily Evans: _yeah like we don’t need a piece of paper to tell us we are married!! we don’t need the government to dictate whose weddings are real or not real!!_

James Potter: _yeh!! _

James Potter: _you still want me to register our marriage though right_

Lily Evans: _of course_

\---

**James Potter **to **Lucius’s Cousin**: _hey youre technically like an ordained minister or something right_

Sirius Black to Jim from The Office (US): _oh shit yeah I forgot about that lol_

Sirius Black: _ordained by the universal life church_

James Potter: _wanna officiate the wedding_

Sirius Black: _DO I_

Sirius Black: _omg u wont regret this_

James Potter: _no i will and i know that but youre the only option on such short notice_

Sirius Black: _ur faith in me is inspiring <3_

Sirius Black: _wait ill still be best man tho even if im officiating the wedding right_

James Potter: _yeah of course you know youre my main bro <3_

Sirius Black: _bro <3_

  
\---

**Marlene McKinnon **to **Booty Call**: _we doin this tomorrow night? maid of honour and best man and all that_

Sirius Black to Marley and Me: _tentative yes. but i might end up getting really drunk and crying a lot about how much i love james and lily which could put a damper on things. dont tell either of them i said that tho_

Marlene McKinnon: _honestly ill probs do the same so your secret is safe with me_

  
\---

**James Potter **to **Fi-yonce**: _have a fun hen party!!! cant wait to be married to you <3_

Lily Evans to Lover (by Taylor Swift): _omg have a fun stag!! can’t wait to be married to you!!! love you!!!!_

\---

**Reginald Cattermole **to **Mary <3**: _Hey! Hope you’re okay! The texts you sent me last night were very sweet! I love you! Looking forward to the wedding tonight! Drink lots of water!_

Mary Macdonald to Reg <3: _i am very hungover but i love you too! will make sure to properly hydrate!_

Reginald Cattermole: _Do you think Sirius will remember my name this time?_

Mary Macdonald: _honestly… he’s an arse about that kind of thing so probably not_

Reginald Cattermole: _Okay! Was just checking! I don’t mind being called Rigamarole! It’s like a fun nickname! Like the boys all have for each other!_

Mary Macdonald: _that’s a very generous interpretration of sirius’s idiocy but i love the positivity!_

\---

**Lily Evans **to **Lover (by Taylor Swift)**: _heading out to find bridesmaid dresses with the girls before i go shopping for my dress with your mum! hope you had a fun night!!_

James Potter to Fi-yonce: _very fun night. recovering rn but then heading out to get the cake and flowers! anything else we need?_

Lily Evans: _i don't think so?_

Lily Evans: _oh shit wait what about rings_

James Potter: _oh yeh we need those_

James Potter: _okay no worries ive got it covered_

\---

**James Potter **to **Lucius’s Cousin**: _hey ive got a kinda weird request for you but its important to the wedding i promise_

Sirius Black to Jim from The Office (US): _u wanna know what its like to be with a man before u tie urself down forever? _

Sirius Black: _i mean im flattered but ur my brother so itd probably be weird :/_

James Potter: _you are the worst_

James Potter: _obviously not that_

James Potter: _can you run by mum and dads and grab that shoebox with all the notes i used to throw at lily during that lecture we met her in?_

Sirius Black: _gonna revel in ur millions of failed attempts at getting her number?_

James Potter: _um first of all it was barely 20 times_

James Potter: _and no i just need them for the wedding okay?_

Sirius Black: _how cryptic. but yeah ill grab them on the way to ur flat_

\---

**Lily Evans **to **Bridesbabes: **_found my dress!!!_  
Attachment: 1 Image

Mary Macdonald: _i love it!!!! it’s so cute!!!!_

Dorcas Meadowes: _super pretty! but i thought you were shopping for wedding dresses?_

Lily Evans: _we were but when we were walking from the first store to the next, i saw this dress in the window of some boutique and just like… knew it was the one_

Lily Evans: _i mean we aren’t having a normal wedding anyway so might as well not wear a normal wedding dress!_

Marlene McKinnon: _honestly getting married in a yellow sundress is so you it hurts (love it and you though <3)_

\--- 

**Sirius Black **to **Remi Lupvato**: _lol what are u wearing tonight_

Remus Lupin to VantaBlack: _A nice shirt and trousers. Why?_

Sirius Black: _wondering if i should break out my tux_

Remus Lupin: _Absolutely not. You would be the most overdressed person there by a mile. You are not to outshine James on his big day!_

Sirius Black: _but it sounds like so much fun :(_

Remus Lupin: _Sirius_

Sirius Black: _fine :/_

\---

**James Potter **to **Fi-yonce**:_see you soon :) x_

Lily Evans to Lover (by Taylor Swift): _:D <3_

Lily Evans: _can’t wait to finally be your wife!!!_

James Potter: _cant wait to introduce you to everyone as “my wife” in the borat voice_

Lily Evans: _worth it for that alone tbh_

James Potter: _you understand me like no one else <3_

\---

**Remus Lupin **to **Kill Lil Vol. 2**: _you ready?_

Lily Evans to Lu-pinto Beans: _yep!! hit play on my iphone :)_

Remus Lupin: _just checking: lover by taylor swift?_

Lily Evans: _that’s the one!!!_

\--- 

**Marlene McKinnon **to **Booty Call**: _hey where are you? i thought we were gonna give our speeches right after we finish eating?_

Sirius Black to Marley and Me: _totally not crying in the bathroom of this nice restaurant about how in love james and lily are and what a beautiful day this has been_

Sirius Black: _if thats what u were thinking_

Marlene McKinnon: _nope was actually thinking you were probably taking a shit so… just be out in 5. _

\---

**Mary Macdonald **to **Bridesbabes**: _this has been such a wonderful night!!!! so happy for you and james, lil <3_

Dorcas Meadowes: _yeah this was the most fun ive ever had at a wedding. chill ceremony. good food. good alcohol. and no unnecessary people to have to meet. 10/10 would bridesmaid again_

Lily Potter: _love you all!!! best bridesmaids ever!!!!_

Mary Macdonald: _omg wait text us a pic of the ring i want to see it again!!_

Lily Potter: _ahhhh its just temporary until we go shopping for actual rings but its so cute i want to keep it forever anyway??  
_Attachment: 1 Image 

Dorcas Meadowes: _i cant believe james made your wedding rings out of the first note he ever threw at you to ask you out. that you wrote a rejection on._

Lily Potter: _we’ve come a long way :)_

Mary Macdonald: _i'm impressed he saved them all!!!_

Lily Potter: _he said he knew i was the one from the first day so he wanted to make sure to keep all this stuff for when i finally saw it too :)_

Marlene McKinnon: _AHHH I JSUT LOVE UR LOVE SO MCH??? WTF??_

Marlene McKinnon: _LIKE UR LILY POTTER NOW??? TAHTS CRAZY!!!! U 2 MAKE ME BELIV IN LOVE?!!!_

Lily Potter: _me too :)_

\---

**James Potter **to **Lily POTTER**: _hey wife <3_

Lily Potter to Husband!!!!: _hey husband <3_

James Potter: _you look super cute making your tea rn_

Lily Potter: _like what you see? ;)_

James Potter: _always ;) might just have to put a ring on it ;)_

Lily Potter: _sounds good ;)_

Lily Potter: _and i mean… i like shiny things and all… but i'd marry you with paper rings…. so…._

James Potter: _i think that could be arranged ;)_

James Potter: _now come back to bed im getting lonely <3_

Lily Potter: _be right there, lover ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Petals!!!
> 
> And thanks to all of you so so much for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark. I will love you forever!!!
> 
> Come chat with me at my main blog (pareidolian.tumblr.com) or my fanfic sideblog (abby10fanfic.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
